


We Don't Believe What's on TV

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, jenna joseph - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, jyler, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler joseph and jenna black go through the ups and downs together





	

"Tyler, you are not dropping out of college!"  
"Mom, I've wanted this since I was young and we are finally starting to take off!"  
"Just because you are 'taking off' doesn't mean you can drop everything, Tyler."  
"I'm dropping what's weighing me down."  
"I know you're still stuck in your own world where everything goes perfect, but that's not how it works. Dreams that big don't come true."  
"Mom, I already sent the letter there is no going back!"  
"If you want to chase after your silly dream, go for it. But when you fail, don't come back to me."  
The call ended, Tyler sat on his bed putting his hands to his face.

-

"Tyler, are you really going to stay up all night watching the Hallmark channel?" Jenna, his girlfriend, asked. He sighed, sprawled out in the dark as Fraiser flashed in front of him.  
"What else am I supposed to do?"  
"Go to bed, you can dream your problems away!" Jenna always tried to put a positive look on things though she was just as screwed up as Tyler. He really appreciated that about her.  
"I dream problems too, you know."  
"You, don't have to be a depressed boy all the time, you know."  
"Whatever."  
"Dreams are just like TV when you think about it."  
"All lies."

-

"If the band doesn't succeed will you still stay with me?"  
"I'll stay with you no matter what. Within reason of course, even if we did break up I know I would never be able to forget you. You really mean a lot to me, Tyler. I really love you."  
"I love you too; but they're gone. I know Josh is here now but how am I going to put on a show when there is only two people?"  
"You wondered the same thing with three and everything went great. You just have to do the same thing again but with someone who is as committed as you are."  
"Thanks for being there for me, Jenna. I'm sorry I always shove my problems at you."  
"It's okay, Tyler, I love you. We all need to vent sometimes."

-

"I hope the McDonalds dollar menu is okay, we need to start saving for rent." She said with a calm tone. Anyone could see how stressed she was, she was working multiple shifts at different places while being in college. Her parents would try to help them out sometimes but most of the time they would lie on how they were doing.  
"I start the new job soon, hopefully we can get enough." He sighed.  
"When the new album comes out I'm sure we will get enough to feed a family of ten!" She said sadly.  
"Maybe."

-

"Josh, I'm not sure if we can keep going."  
"Tyler, we are finally starting to go somewhere! We have actual gigs and fans!"  
"Josh, we can't even afford rent. We have a few local fans and a few gigs at bars."  
"Just wait until they hear Regional. They'll love it and we will finally go places! Don't get me wrong sometimes I doubt it but I know in the end we can do this."  
"I know we can. I'm just stressed out."

-

"Here we have a new local band, Twenty One Pilots!"  
"We're Twenty One Pilots, Thank you for having us. This is Guns for Hands."  
-  
"So we're here with Twenty One Pilots. A local Ohio band. They're new album Vessel has just released and today they will be playing Holding onto You for us!"  
-  
"Don't go away, next up on the VMA's is the new hot band, Twenty One Pilots, preforming Car Radio!"

-

"Jenna Black, you have been there for me since the beginning. I can not express to you how thankful I am to have you in my life. I love you so much and if you weren't there I don't know where I would be. Jenna, will you continue to be with me even when we fail, and marry me?  
Jenna's mouth opened in shock, tears were obviously in her eyes.  
"Yes!" She exclaimed, kissing him before giving him the tightest hug.

-

"So your new record Blurryface has been out now for only a few weeks and your song Tear in My Heart is completely blowing up!"  
_  
"Stressed Out has taken over the radio!"  
-  
"Ride is now one the of the most popular songs on the radio today, you have a sold out world tour, and two song out Madison Square Garden shows! How do you feel about all the success Blurryface has gotten?"  
"We really can't explain how grateful we are for the position we are in. Josh and I have been working for this for years and for the time to finally be coming. We always were asked the day of the MSG show 'how does it feel' and the only thing Josh and I could come up with was that we did it. When we say that we don't just mean us. We mean our crew, our fans, our family, and personally my wife. My wife Jenna was always a big help to me. She was always there when I doubted the band and wether or not we would be able to put on a show for two people and we really couldn't thank everyone enough."  
"Well your hard work has definitely payed off, and you obviously can put on a show for two people. I'm sure many will agree with me. I'm very glad to have you hear with us and I can't wait to see what comes next for you."

Jenna listened from outside the radio door. She couldn't help but feel a few tears in her eyes. She remembered the past moments she had with Tyler. All the late night breakdowns they had together, wether it be about the band or Jenna being stressed with her issues, they always stayed together. She remembered seeing Tyler from No Phun Intended, an album that always stayed in their hearts. Though this moment was for Tyler and Josh she couldn't help but feel like she was there too. She had taken that moment, and so had Tyler, to realize how much they loved one another. No matter what everyone else said, they pulled through. You can't believe everything you see on TV and the same thing goes for life. That conversation Tyler had with his mother may have been one of the best conversations in his life. Even if he had to doubt himself at times it only made him push harder. The rough times they had together only made them love each other more.


End file.
